


The Only Exception

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Cameo (I Guess?), Ellie Can't Drop the L-Word, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Paramore Is Good, Reader is a Bit Over-Dramatic, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, Self-Insert, reader is a shape-shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: You love Ellie, but does she love you? It seems she doesn’t believe in the idea; however, despite her beliefs, she does love you. But will she ever get the chance to tell you that?





	The Only Exception

Ellie remembered everything.

No, she didn’t have an eidetic memory.

But she remembered you, through and through.

She remembered the first fight you had.

Ellie had been so jealous that day. You weren’t even together, just close friends harboring secret feelings.

You’d been getting close with Rogue.

“She’s dangerous, Y/N, that’s why I care!” Ellie lied, not wanting you to know how she felt.

“Are you joking?! We’re all dangerous, Eleanor!” You’d turned to her, the two of you arguing in her room alone. She hated it when you used her whole first name. It meant you were serious, and you were supposed to be the light-hearted one here.

“I- You- You just don’t understand!” She’d moved closer to you to emphasize her point.

“Well, educate me then!” you retort, also stepping closer.

You always beautiful to her, even when you were angry. Maybe that should’ve been a warning sign.

The first real fight in your relationship also led to the first kiss in your relationship.

She’d taken your face in her hands and pressed her lips to yours, and you’d frozen. It scared her, but you responded, so that was good.

“Oh,” you’d breathed, your scowl fading into a pleasantly surprised grin. “That’s it.”

“Yeah,” she’d said, letting go of your face. “So.. I guess you can go now. I get it if you don’t want to be around me anymore.”

“I- Uh, I kissed you back? Did you miss that part, or something?” you sass, and she feels a smile tug at her lips. She really does try to fight it, to keep frowning… But you really were able to dig under that facade of harshness and brush the dusty rubble off of her happiness, her amusement.

That too should’ve been a warning sign.

Ellie also remembers your first time together. Well, it was the first time with anyone for both of you, and the two of you were both a little nervous.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” the two of you asked each other in unison, sitting on her bed. Her roommate was having a sleepover in someone else’s dorm that night.

“Yeah,” she’d said.

“Yeah,” you’d echoed with a smile. It was pretty. You were pretty. She kissed you. That’s how these things started, right? A touch, a kiss, a sigh. A smile, that worked, too.

She was gentle, you were gentle, and it was a little awkward, but a little perfect.

You were perfect.

Warning sign, what is it now, four?

And this is where it gets sad.

Because Ellie remembers the first time you’d told her you loved her.

You’d been on a mission with the Avengers. Apparently they needed a shape shifter, and that was you.

She’d asked you to call her when it was over.

You did.

“Hey, E.”

“Hey, Y/N. How was the mission?”

“It was.. A mission. Turns out pretending to be a spy with a head worth a million dollars is very nerve-wracking.”

“Y/N, what the hell?! You could’ve been killed!”

“But I wasn’t! ..Uh, I think I gotta go. I love you.” It’d slipped out of your lips. You meant it, but you hadn’t meant to tell her over the phone.

She’s silent.

“...Sorry. See you tomorrow, I’ll be on the first flight in.”

Ellie remains silent, not even moving until the dial tone stops. She locks her phone.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love you. Ellie just didn’t believe in love. It was like not believing in ghosts after having had a paranormal experience. It was irrational, but so were ghosts, and love, and other truly inexplicable things, like the way salt tastes.

She’d watched her parents scream and fight. She’d heard other stories of it falling through. It just didn’t stick. How could something everlasting not work? Love was a lie.

And as mutants, it would never work. You could’ve been killed today, and for what? To save a world that wanted you dead anyway.

So, maybe Ellie did believe in love.

Maybe she did love you back.

Maybe, just maybe, she knew that.

But would you ever know?

Then, she’d thought, maybe one day. Now, though, she didn’t know.

But let’s continue.

Now, Ellie remembered the last argument you’d had in your relationship.

It was a few days after The Incident. Her roommate was out for her great-grandmother’s funeral. Ellie had tried to initiate, y’know... _Y’know_?

You’d pushed her away.

“You don’t even love me, so what’s the point?” you’d asked. There was an edge to your voice, but it was more sad than anything. For her, though, it’d always been easier to argue than to be vulnerable, to admit the truth. That she was scared. Scared of losing you. Losing you to growth apart, losing you to death, losing you to someone else. Losing you to her own faults.

“So, what, you’re just gonna throw that in my face all the time, now?”

“This is the first time I’ve mentioned it.” You look at her with a tense expression, taken a little aback by what she’d said despite being the one to start the conversation about The Incident.

“Verbally,” she argues. “You’ve been putting a distance between us since what happened.”

“For good reason, you hurt me.”

“ _I_ hurt _you_? You can’t just spring something on someone like that!”

“We’ve been together for almost a year, Ellie! You wanna see springing something on someone?! Fine! I’m leaving,” you spat, throwing her door open and slamming it behind you.

Ellie is too overcome with emotion to cry.

She’d really messed up. She didn’t think you’d leave. Thought maybe it’d get quiet. Maybe you two wouldn’t hook up, but you’d kiss. The two of you would apologize. You’d be in her arms, and you two of you would fall asleep like that. Things wouldn’t be perfect, but they would be, because you were there.

But you weren’t there.

Not then, not now, and maybe not ever again.

Because after you’d left, one of the people you’d sabotaged by faking the SHIELD agent’s death came after you and kidnapped you.

Colossus wasn’t letting Ellie in for the debriefing. She’d be allowed to help, because the Avengers and the X-Men were on good terms and neither group was inhumane, but she wouldn’t get to blow anyone up. She wouldn’t get to make them pay, no. She doesn’t speak to anyone but Colossus. They could’ve asked another shape-shifter, you weren’t the only one. But no, it just had to be you.

Ellie’s knee bounces.

“It’s going to be alright,” Black Widow (or, as you called her “hell on wheels”) tried to reassure Ellie. She’d left the conference room first, and was sitting in one of the three chairs on the hallway. She’s in the chair farthest from Ellie. Colossus was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, as his body was far too big for the tiny seats.

Ellie glares at the woman, who immediately looks away. The redhead looks to Colossus, who immediately speaks.

“I understand you are angry, Ellie. Things will be okay. We will find her, and save her. It is what we do.”  
  


“Well, we’re not doing it fucking fast enough, Piotr.”  
  


Colossus looks taken aback at her language, but makes no comment.

Ellie’s knee bounces faster, smoke beginning to curl off of her body.

“We found her, and we have a plan.” Tony Stark himself exits the conference, and Ellie wants to punch him. How could any of them let this happen to you?! How could she let you leave?! How could she not tell you she loved you too?! “Fury’s given us authorization to begin our operation, as we’ve gathered intel about the location already. We’ll bring her home.”  
  


“Or bring home to her,” Colossus corrects with a reassuring smile to Ellie.

“Is it safe to bring a kid in?” A blonde man asks. Steve Rogers, Captain America. He’d followed Stark out of the conference room.

“Well, she’s clearly capable of defending herself,” Stark argues. Ellie wants to punch him significantly less because of this.

“I have already approved my trainee’s inclusion in this mission. It is not your decision to make.”

Colossus looks to Ellie for a sign of improvement on her mood. She’s no longer smoking. That’s good.

The group finds their way to some discreet-looking vans. Colossus and Ellie get into one, and the Avengers, sans Bruce Banner and Thor, get into the others.

The twenty-minute drive takes a century and only a second, all at the same time.

They separate into squads, going into separate areas of the abandoned, run-down building that used to host offices for rent. Like for doctors and lawyers.

That’s when Ellie hears it.

“If you hate me so much, then just kill me!” A strained laugh from you.

A smack. A stranger’s voice speaks.

“I want you to suffer for the problems you have caused me.”

“You stupid son of a bitch. The longer you take, the more likely it is that someone will realize I’m gone. They’ll know it was you, they’re not idiots. Unlike, well, you.”

A punch.

“Ow, that hurts. So much.”

You usually weren’t snarky like that, that was Ellie’s thing. Something was wrong. Oh, right, you were being tortured. The group (Ellie, Piotr, and a few SHIELD agents) bust in. All five SHIELD agents have their guns trained on him. One lowers theirs, going to arrest the man.

Everything around is a buzz as Ellie rushes towards you, working at the ropes swiftly and practically yanking you out of your chair to embrace you. You can’t reciprocate, as she has a crushing grip around your entire body.

“I love you, I love you so much. I’m sorry. I love you.” She keeps repeating it, not caring who hears it or how scared she was. The fear she felt before didn’t compare to the emotions you’d gone through because she let you go.

“I- I love you too. My arms don’t, not right now, but I do,” you tell her, and she relaxes her hug.

“M’sorry,” she tells you, face buried in your neck.

“S’okay,” you tell her, arms barely lifted so that you can return her affection. “...Can you let me go?”

“Never again.”

“I love you,” you hesitantly tell her. It made you a bit nervous to say it first, after she rejected you.

“I love you, too.”

Maybe Ellie didn’t believe in love. But every rule, every belief, has an exception.

And it seems that exception was you.


End file.
